Manba 2205
by RaiKuni
Summary: Dialah manba ku 2205 /(hanya parodi gaje tentang film Dilan dan tidak bermaksud untuk memplagiatkannya)/


Manba 2205

Dialah manba ku 2205

 **Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus**

Mikazuki X Yamanbagiri

Warning! OOC ABAL GAJE GARING DE EL EL ... hanya parodi gaje tentang film Dilan :'v dan tidak bermaksud untuk memplagiatkannya..

Ingat ! ini hanyalah parodi lucknut... Karma baik atau buruk takkan terungkap :'v!!

 _ **IIIIIIIIII**_

Pagi itu, kabut tipis menyelimuti komplek Citadel. Kebisingan pun bermunculan dari berbagai arah

Mulai dari mang Ishi yang sibuk dengan ritualnya ataupun dedek Midare yang sedang bernyanyi ala artis profesional

Menghela nafas panjang, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro melangkah meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Berpamitan dengan sopan

"Kyoudai! Sarapanny-"

"Tadi sudah makan jeruk" teriaknya

 _"Mulai sekarang.. kyoudai akan bersekolah disini!"_

Sabda kakaknya mungkin tak lagi bisa dipungkiri

Jalan raya masih ramai seperti biasa. Mungkin inilah negara maju, yang selalu dihiasi kesibukkan banyak orang

Mereka terlena dengan dunia sendiri

 **NNGEENGGG... NGEEENGGG... TIINNN**

Lamborghini hitam terparkir tepat di sebelah Yamanbagiri. Jas hitam berdasi mungkin jadi hal pertama yang ia lihat

"Pagi"

"Sore"

Goblok tapi boleh juga

"Kamu manba ya?"

"Bukan.. tapi Yamanbagiri"

Kekehan kecil keluar perlahan disertai sunggingan senyum laknat

"Boleh nggak aku meramal?"

"Nggak.. karena itu musyrik"

Skakmat lu...

"Yaudah.."

Pria dengan name tag Mikazuki Munechika itu membuang muka, pura pura ngambek sih ceritanya.. tapi rupanya Yamanbagiri tersadar bahwa ia tengah mempermainkan seorang 'guru' disini..

"Iya deh.. boleh"

ASEEKK...

" aku ramal.. nanti kita akan ketemu di ruang kelas"

Ya iyalah secara elu nya guru bego...

"Mau naik?"

"Nggak ah.. nggak Sudi make mobil rongsokan"

Sang pirang melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Mikazuki yang masih mengelus dadanya..

Sabar...

 _ **Iiiiiiii**_

 **TENG... TONG... ISTIRAHAT WOI! ISTIRAHAT !! SAAT NYA MAMAM!** Bel nista pertanda istirahat pun terdengar hingga sudut sekolah. Sang tengah Kunihiro ini segera bergegas ke kantin demi mencicipi masakan ala restoran bintang enam yang dibuat oleh Chef Shoukudaikiri Mitsusada

Baru saja ingin melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah tangan menariknya

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro kan?"

Seorang siswa dengan name tag Shishio itu menatap Yamanbagiri dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki

"Ada surat untukmu"

"Dari siapa?"

"Pedo 2205"

Manba sweatdrop seketika

Dibukanya surat dengan harum semerbak itu, dia yakin pasti surat ini diberi parfum secara berlebihan oleh pengirimnya..

Dih jijiks

"Manba, ramalanku ternyata salah.. karena Mbah kogi nista itu menyuruhku untuk ngacengin banci pagi ini.. maaf ya.. tapi aku mau meramal lagi.. besok kita akan ketemu"

5 menit kemudian.. surat indah itu berubah menjadi abu

Besok kan minggu goblok..

 _ **Iiiiiiiiiiii**_

Hujan mengguyur SMA Tokek Rindu itu dengan brutal. Petir dan Guntur pun ikut menghiasi langit.

"Neng .. mau pulang bareng Abang nggak?" Kedipan nista dari seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga

"Abang siapa ya?"

"Tukang bakso neng"

"Dih... Nggak level bang..."

"Tapi kan neng-"

" Eneng nggak laper bang... Mending Abang mati aja deh.. nggak guna hidup"

Tsurumaru pun TERTOHOK penuh makna

 _ **Iiiiiiiii**_

Minggu 09:30

"Kyoudai..."

Horikawa Kunihiro menoleh, menatap sang adik yang sepertinya sedang dilanda kesulitan dunia

"Kyoudai.. bukankah sudah kubilang? Jangan terlalu banyak memakan pahitnya dunia"

Nasehat Horikawa begitu nista di telinga Yamanbagiri. Bibirnya kini manyun 4 cm

"Aku digoda guru pedo"

 **CTAAKKK**

"Kyoudai... Jangan pernah bilang ada yang menggodamu"

"Eh?"

"Nanti orang itu akan terbunuh"

Sang kakak kini tersenyum ala pembunuh bayaran

"KAKAKAKA! Kyoudai! Kalau kau digoda lagi..."

 **TAP**

Tangan kekar Yamabushi Kunihiro menggapai bahu Yamanbagiri dengan cepat

"Beritahu aku .."

 **Glek**...

Ah, sepertinya sang pirang salah bila memberitahu saudaranya tentang hal ini

 **TENG TONG**

"Hm? Ada tamu.. Yamabushi.. buka pintunya"

Seenak jidat, Horikawa menyuruh Yamabushi untuk membukakan pintu. Inilah untungnya menjadi sang kakak tertua, dapet babu gratis

"KAKAKA... Are? Siapa?"

"Suami Yamanbagiri"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Sang sulung Kunihiro langsung berdiri, telinganya memicing ketika mendengar sang adik disebut

"APA?!"

Yamanbagiri melongo

Horikawa tersulut emosi

Yamabushi keselek ketawanya sendiri

"Hai Yamanbagiri.. kita ketemu lagi kan? Kamu cantik"

WOI! ADIK GUA!!

Bak setan kepanasan, Horikawa meronta dalam pelukan Yamabushi.. yaah itupun permintaan langsung dari Yamanbagiri sih

"Tapi aku belum mencintaimu... Nggak tau deh kalo satu jam lagi"

Paan sih gaje

"Sensei nggak ada kerjaan ya? Atau mau kerja jadi babu buat gantiin Yamabushi?"

"Oya? Aku kesini cuman untuk memberikan ramalan selanjutnya.. aku ramal kamu akan segera tau namaku"

KAGAK PERLU! KAGAK GUNA! NAJIS!

eh sebenernya dah tau sih..

"Sensei mending pergi deh.. aku gak tertarik sama kakek mesum nggak tau diri"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Pintu di tutup dengan paksa. Kayu jati itu mencium hidung sang sensei dengan nistanya. Hingga membuatnya makin mancung kedalam

"Oya?... Lebih susah dari ngacengin banci ternyata"

 _ **iiiiiiiii**_

 **KRING KRING... MANBA.. TELPON.. WOI BANGKE BANGUN ANJIR! TELPON WOI!!** Nada dering ponsel Yamanbagiri menggema secara nistanya.. membangunkan kelopak dengan manik peridot itu

"Gua sumpahin yang nelpon modar!"

Tangan Yamanbagiri dengan cekatan langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut

"Biaya panggilan ini... Akan ditanggung oleh anda... Tekan 1 jika-"

 **TUUUTTT**

'Gua kagak rela... Yang nelpon siapa.. yang bayar siapa.. kere amat yang nelpon bangke'

 **KRIINNGG..!! KRING... MANBA.. TELPON.. WOI-**

"Ah, akhirnya diangkat... Halo Yamanbagiri"

"KALAU MAU NELPON GUA, ISI PULSA DULU KAMPRETTT!!!"

"Oya? Hehe.. aku lupa Yamanbagiri... Boleh aku bicara dengan Yamanbagiri sekarang?"

Begonya kagak ketulungan anjirr...

"Bego lu dasar pedo... Ngapain nelpon?"

"Tadi.. aku melihatmu digodain Ama Bango jejadian"

"Terus? Lu cemburu gitu?"

"Cemburu itu hanya untuk anak muda..."

"Oh"

"Dan sekarang aku sedang menjadi anak muda"

"Kepala 3 gitu dibilang anak muda.. "

Mikazuki terkekeh pelan, siswanya yang satu itu sangat menghibur dirinya

"Dengar ya Yamanbagiri"

"Hm?"

"Jangan rindu. Itu berat, kau tak akan kuat. Biar aku saja"

"Siapa juga yang rindu ama pedofil kayak lu?"

"Tapi kan-"

"Au"

 **TUUUTTT**

Telepon diputuskan secara sepihak, meninggalkan semburat merona di wajah Yamanbagiri

"Cih... Dasar"

Maniknya terpejam, bohong jika ia membenci seorang Mikazuki Munechika

 _ **iiiiiiii**_

"Yaah.. di matiin"

Mikazuki menghela nafas.. ah, ternyata memang.. Mikazuki itu sudah terlalu tua untuk menggombal

"Permisi..."

Hm?

Manik heteronya menangkap dua sosok dengan jubah hitam pekat

"Siapa ya?"

"Boleh nggak aku ramal?"

Ciaaw... Rupanya ada juga yang mau Ama kakek kakek imut unyu kek rembulan jejadian ini

"Boleh.."

"Aku ramal ..."

 **Deg deg...**

"Kamu.."

 _'oya_ _.. Aku digoda mamang mamang misterius'_

" **AKAN MATI MALAM INI**!!"

"K-KUNIHIRO?!!"

 **BRAAKKK BRUUKK BRAAKKK CETAARRR**

"BERANI YA LU DEKETIN ADEK GUA?!"

"KAKAKAKA! RASAKAN INI!!"

"A-AMPUN DEKK!!! SAYA TOBATT!!!!!"

Ah, malam yang indah...

 _ **Bacotan Kagak Guna Author**_

Yo Readers-sama! maafkeun atas kegajean dan kegaringan author dalam ff ini..

ff ini hanyalah sebagai penghibur dan merupakan sebuah parodi dari film dilan :'v

jadi.. author tidak bermaksud untuk plagiat memplagiatkan novelnya :'v

Ingat.. ini hanyalah parodi... :'v

review please? v':


End file.
